Symbiotic Mystic Warrior Battle Armor
Symbiotic Mystic Warrior Battle Armor By Strider Kage in RIFTS Home Brewed Classes and Races · Edit Doc · Delete Symbiotic Mystic Warrior Battle Armor: Attributes: IQ/ME/MA- use the host’s, the rest is bonuses to the host’s original scores: Attribute bonuses: PS: +5d6+l0 PP: +2d6 PE: +3d6 PB: -10 In armored form SPD: +2d6x10 All physical stats that were listed are supernatural, except for PB. Role these attributes only once. If character was HP/SDC before gaining the symbiote then add the 2 numbers together and convert them to MDC. When armor is activated: Size: add a foot to the height of the host, Weight: add about 500 extra lbs MDC by Location: Head: 1/7 host MDC +700+2d10x10 +2d10x10 per level. Arms (2): 1/7 host MDC +900+2d10x10 +2d10x10 per level. Legs (2): 1/7 host MDC +110 +2d10+5 +2d10+5per level. Main Body: 1/7 Host MDC +240+2d10, +1d10+5 per level. Horror Factor: l0+1d4 PPE: The unit quadruples what the host has. The host gains ld20x20+200, +3d10x10 per level for their base. The armored form can retract at will of the host. Combat Bonuses: *+5 to parry *+10 to dodge Automatic dodge, and normal. Add +1 at levels two, five, and nine. *+11 to initiative, Add +2 on initiative at levels two, six, and ten. *+6 to strike *+8 to perception *Add +2 melee action at levels one, three, Five and seven. *Character can dodge multiple attacks with a single normal dodge *When knockdown is imminent, the character does not suffer the loss of one melee action and loss of initiative. He loses one melee action or initiative (his choice) so the penalty is effectively halved. Critical knockdown, the loss of two melee actions and initiative, is also reduced to normal knockdown. *At level three the character is fast enough to attack twice for each melee attack! However, these attacks can only be hand attacks (maybe a knife, but no other weapons) and the strike and damage bonuses are halved. One- two punches, double kicks, and punch/ kick combos can be performed. This does not impede automatic parries. *No penalties to blind fighting, or when fighting invisible foes. *The character can see the invisible, or those cloaked with thermo-optic camouflage. Host gains the abilities of: Heightened Sense of HearingHeightened hearing enables the character to hear tiny, almost inaudible sounds several hundred feet away. At 20m he/she can hear sounds as quiet as one decibel. At 45m he/she can hears sounds as quiet as 10 decibels. At 2000ft the audible perception is greatly taxed, allowing him/her to barely hear a normal conversation in the 30 decibel range. See Sonic Power for the decibel scale. Loud or constant noise will reduce the quality of hearing perception. If surrounding noise in the 70 decibel area, the hearing range will be reduced by 30ft. Continue to reduce by 1.5ftfor every additional ten decibels.Range: 2000ft radiusOther Abilities Include: *Estimating the distance of the sound at 60%+5% per level *Estimating the speed and direction of approach at 50%+5% per level *Recognize a voice or sound through intense concentration at 40%+5% per level (-10% if the person is trying to disguise his voice and -20% if the person is unsing ventriloquism and /or impersonation/imitate). *Imitate a voice at 30%+5% per level of experience. Heightened Sense of SmellAn exceptional sense of smell that enables the character to identify any smell he/she comes in contact with.Range: 1000ft radiusAbilities: *Recognize/identify specific odors: 70%+4% per level of experience (+10% for very common odors) *Recognize poisons, toxins and chemicals by scent: 50%+4% per level of experience. Note: Some poison gases are odorless/tasteless/colorless *Recognize a person by scent alone: 50%+3% per level of experience. *Track by scent: 40%+3% per level. Reduce by 10% in a city. Roll for every 200 meters. *Difficult to surprise this character as he is likely to smell a person, robot, animal or vehicle 30m before it reaches him, especially if the wind is blowing in his direction (triple range). RadarThe radar super ability enables the character to see the area around him with radio waves. Of course, detection can only occur if the radio waves bounce back.Range: 3600ft RadiusAbilities: *Interpreting Shapes: 50%+5% per level *Estimating Distance: 60%+4% per level *Estimating Direction: 60%+4% per level *Estimating Speed: 40%+4% per level *Estimating exact location: 50%+4% per level . Disadvantages: Radar is fouled in the rain, snow, dust or sandstorms, and by similar obscuring conditions, negating all the bonuses listed above. Also, radar does not give the character bonuses against those with 'Bend Light', 'Energy Resistance', and 'Energy Absorption'. The light radiation of the radio waves doesn't bounce off these characters.Smoke and fog also fouls radar, but not as severely. All skills suffer a -30%, and bonuses are reduced by half. Heightened Sense of Taste: Having a heightened sense of taste means being able to precisely identify the components of anything tasted. The presence of drugs or chemicals in food will be immediately apparent, although identifying the particular drug or chemical depends on the character's skill in pharamaeceuticals, or chemistry, or past experience.Characters with a heightened sense of taste will tend to be very particular about what they eat or drink. With practice, they can exactly identify the components of any food or drink, and may even be able to identify its point of origin (something of a hobby). Thus, the character can identify all ingredients in a prepared food and even have a strong idea of their proportions. Furthermore, if the character studies wine, he will be able to identify the type, year, bottling, company, and vineyard of any wine from a single taste.Recognize common ingredients such as sugar, salt, pepper, spices, foods, gasoline, and similiar, at a proficiency of 70%+4% per level of experience.Recognize exotic tastes such as chemicals, toxins and poisons at a proficiency of 30%+5% per level of experience. Practicing to recognize an unusual taste for two months will put that taste into the common item category.+10% to cooking skill (professional quality). Heightened Sense of TouchThe character has an uncanny and superior tactile sense. He/she also has a very soft, delicate touch and a steady hand.Bonuses & Abilities: *Can easily recognize and locate very slight differences in textures by touch. 70%+2% per level of experience. *Identify fabric and material by touch alone. 60%+2% per level of experience *Notice minute changes in temperature by touch or slowly moving one's hand over an item. 60%+2% per level. *Penalties for being blind are -5 instead of -8. *+10% for skills that require delicacy, including identifying and making forgeries, demolitions, pick pockets, pick locks, palming, cardsharp, etc. *+1 to strike on an aimed or 'called shot', including a thrown item or weapon. Supervision: Advanced SightThis power gives the character super sharp, crystal clear vision. Distancing vision is not unlike that of an eagle's. Although no telescopic, the vision is so sharp that the person can read a small sign or recognize a face/costume up to 3km away.Range: 6000ft +1000ft/lvBonuses: Super Vision: ThermalJust like the alien in the Predator movies, the character has the ability to see the heat energy emitted from living creatures and warm technology. The character must focus only on heat vision, and so no other visual powers can be used in conjunction with this. The benefit of this ability is that the character can see through one normal wall and pick up the traces of heat beyond. Smoke and complete darkness do not restrict the character's vision in any way. He can also see invisible beings, even by magical and technological invisibility, since they most likely produce body heat. Though Super Vision: Infrared & Ultraviolet may cover this in part (heat is emitted as infrared energy), the Armor Unit with Super Vision: Thermal has great expertise in the interpretation of the IR band. He can pick out people, objects, pipes and cords, etc. Plus, his ability is powerful enough to be used as a form of night vision. Limitations: Making out physical details like color and texture is not possible with thermo- vision. Any cold- blooded life forms (which includes APS: Plant beings) can't be seen very well and so a -6 strike, parry, and dodge penalty is applied when dealing with them on a strictly thermal level. Further, bursts of heat can blind the character as a flash of bright light would blind a normal human! Use the same penalties (-10 to strike, parry, and dodge). Switching to normal sight will allow the character to see, though his heat vision will be blinded for the normal duration. Heated smoke/ gas, APS: Fire beings that are radiating heat, and radioactive heat can disrupt the thermo- vision. Range: 6000ft Super Vision: ParanormalThe character's special visual abilities lie in perceiving the strange and unusual nature of the Megaverse®. He is able to see all astral entities, all spirits, all beings of energy, all kinds of portals (astral, dimensional, magical, etc.) and all invisible creatures (no matter the type of invisibility). He is able to see through all illusions and is impervious to them. Lastly, the character has the constant ability to see auras and read them just like the psionic power of the same range. Range: Paranormal vision range is equal to the character's range of normal vision, while seeing auras has a range of 2000ft Supervision: Infrared & UltravioletThis power enables the character to see in the infrared and ultraviolet spectrums of light radiation. Both types of light are clearly visible to this person, including infrared and ultraviolet light beams like those emitted by old-style night sights. Infrared also provides a limited type of night vision allowing the character to see clearly in the dark. Range is equal to normal vision. Supervision: NightvisionThe ability to see clearly in darkness, including total darkness. Range is equal to normal vision. The host no longer has to sleep eat or breath nor feels fatigue, and is immune to all Fire, Plasma, Cold, Poisons, Toxins, Disease, Illness, Radiation, and the effects of Vacuum. Regenerates at the rate of: 1d10x5 /hit/action auto And has the organic weapons systems of: (Note can shoot 2 weapons systems at a time at lv 1, At level 4 can shoot 4 systems at a time, and at level can fire all weapons at the same time hell fire style All weapons systems can retract inside of the skin to be completely hidden, and can not be sensed in anyway when so retracted.) Left And Right Palm Tendon Grapple Lines (retractable) = Indestructible +3 strike 1500ft 1d6+3 (bone grapple hook can hold *3 Supernatural PS ( retractable) weight Before the grapple will no longer hold on to what is struck) Left Forearm Plasma Blaster (retractable) = +3strike 4000ft 1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv 1-10 ft wide beam Left Shoulder Bio Energy Cannon (retractable) = +3 strike 5800ft 1d20*10 +1d20*10/lv linked to the head where the head turns the weapon turns Left shoulder Telekinetic Rail gun (retractable) = +3 strike 5800ft 1d12*10 +1d12*10/lv linked to the head where the head turns the weapon turns Right Shoulder Fusion Cannon (retractable) = +3 strike 87000ft 1d4*50 +1d4*5/lv 1-20ft wide beam linked to the head where the head turns the weapon turns Right Shoulder Think Boom Force Missile Launcher (retractable) = +11 strike 11600ft 1-50 ft radius blast 1d8*10 +1d8*10/lv can fire 5/action also the missiles can be made in to a smart land mine and be dismissed with a thought. linked to the head where the head turns the weapon turns Left and Right Forearm retracting 2ft long triple Blade Claws = +3 strike and parry indestructible 1d6*3 +PS/blade 6inch long Body Blades (retractable) = +3 parry 1d6*5 +PS/blade (15) Torso and Groin, (15) Back, (5) Arms, (10) Legs, (2) Feet, (2) Wrists Host gains the spell like abilities of (NOTE: each spell can be cast 8/day/lv): Level 1 = 7 of choice any level + Tongues, See Invisible, Thoth Eyes, Wolf’s Eyes, Decipher Magic, Teleport Self, Mystic Shield, Ithan Armor *10power, Fireball *1-10power, Breath Without Air, Superior Invisibility. Level 2 = 5 of choice any level + Chameleon, Flame Wall *1-10 power, Circle of Rain. Level 3 = 5 of choice any level + Fly as Eagle, Swim as Fish, Dispel Magic Barrier Level 7 = 5 of choice any level + Magic Net, Imp. Invisibility Super. Level 11= 5 of choice any level + Mystic Portal, Negate Magic, Anti Magic Cloud. Level 15 = 7 of choice any level + Dimensional Teleport, Dimensional Portal, Sanctuary. Category:Member Contriutions Category:Misc (Palladium) Category:Other (Palladium) Category:Other (MZ) Category:Templates